Show en las duchas
by PattyF8
Summary: Alice, Bella y Rose buscan un apartamento para alquilar, los señores que debian mostrarselos no se encuentran, pero deciden pedirle a los vecinos que le muestren el suyo. Pero lo que no se esperaban... Summary completo adentro.EXB, JXA, RXE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, esta es una historia salida de mi cabeza.**

**Y llego la desaparecida!**

Una nueva mini-historia de mi parte.

Nos leemos abajo.

Patty.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Alice, Bella y Rose buscan un apartamento para alquilar, los señores que debian mostrarselos no se encuentran, pero deciden pedirle a los vecinos que le muestren el suyo. Pero lo que no se esperaban era encontrar el amor de su vida en este, y tampoco que dos de ellas esperaba llevarse un Show gratis.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

-¡ALICE APURATE!- grito Rose a mi lado- voy a matar a esa duende- murmuro para sí- nos dijeron que teníamos que estar allí antes de la una y media y ya son la una.

- Calma, Rose. Solo tendremos que manejar un poquitito mas rápido.- la tranquilicé "_solo espero que el trafico coopere" _pensé.

Una muy apurada Alice bajo corriendo las escaleras de la casa de sus padres poniéndose unos zarcillos.

-Losientolosientolosiento- dijo atropelladamente- olvide que justo estos zarcillos se los preste a mi mama el otro día.

-Como sea. Vámonos- apuro Rose.

Luego de una pequeña disputa entre Alice y Rose sobre que carro llevar, decidieron que nos íbamos en el de Alice pero que Rose manejaba ya que la primera fue la que se tardo.

El caso es que necesitábamos un apartamento en el centro de Londres, y nosotras vivíamos en las afueras, muy lejos para ir y venir desde King's College de Londres, que es donde estudiaríamos, todos los días.

Hablamos de trivialidades mientras Rose manejaba al límite de velocidad.

Llegamos a la 1:29 al edificio, rece por no caerme mientras bajábamos corriendo del carro.

Prácticamente le gritamos al portero que nos abriera la puerta después de decirle (gritarle) a que apartamento nos dirigíamos.

Ya adentro nos calmamos y subimos al ascensor.

-Bueno- suspiro Rose-. Al menos si los encontramos a punto de irse los convenceremos de que nos lo muestren.

-Rose, en este momento no me interesa ver el apartamento- dijo Alice-. Las clases empiezan el martes y estamos a viernes, soy capaz de alquilarlo sin siquiera verlo.

-Cierto- dije yo-, necesitamos el apartamento ya, es muy largo el camino de aquí hasta nuestras casas.

Las tres asentimos y nos quedamos en silencio mientras esperábamos llegar al piso 7.

El ascensor llego y rápidamente bajamos para tocar la puerta del departamento Núm. 23, uno de los dos penthouse.

Tocamos el timbre y la puerta pero nadie abría.

-¡Dioooss!- gruño Rose mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta caer sentada en el piso- ¿y ahora?

-Alice,-la llame- tu eres la de las ideas. En este momento seria muuuy oportuno que se te ocurriera alguna.

Esta se quedo pensando unos minutos ante las miradas expectantes de Rose y yo.

-¡Lo tengo!- grito sobresaltándonos-. Solo hay dos pent-houses, se supone que deben ser iguales, según yo. ¿Por qué no llamamos a la otra puerta y le pedimos que nos muestren su departamento?

Mire a Rose y esta se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo.

-Pues, vamos.

Rose se levanto y Alice avanzo brincando hasta la otra puerta, la núm. 22. Y toco el timbre.

No pasaría nada interesante… ¿o sí?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo.<strong>

Se que no tiene perdon que las abandonara asi sin mas y que no existen peros, solo me queda darles mil y un disculpas por mi repentino abandono. Ya me diran en los reviews si me disculpan o no.

Sean bienvenidas nuevas lectoras y lectores! Pueden comentar con toda la libertad que deseen, soy feliz viendo sus comentarios.

Esta historia se me ocurrio mientras leia en una revista las cosas locas que le pasa a la gente!.

Espero recompensar mi desaparicion con este fanfic (ojitos). Escriban Review, aunque no ocupen ni una sola linea.

Prometo que en el proximo cap. se reiran bastante! este consideremoslo como una introduccion.

Nos leemos.

Besos!.

Patty


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M (_ya saben quien es) _pero esta historia es mia:D**

_Holaa!..._

_Estoy aqui de nuevo._

_Este es el segundo cap. y por raro que paresca la mayoría es Emmett POV.. si lo se, es raro._

_Nos leemos abajo._

_Patty_

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV:<strong>

-Apestas, hermano- me dijo Jasper cuando entrabamos en el apartamento luego de un tiempo en el gimnasio.

Le pase un brazo por la cabeza y la metí debajo de mi brazo.

-¿Decías?- dije riendo

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Emmett suéltame! ¡Me ahogo! ¡Ayúdame, Edward!- grito Jasper.

-Emmett, suéltalo. En serio apestas.- dijo un Edward tratando de aguantar la risa.

Lo solté y este jadeo por aire. No era para tanto…no olía tan mal… ¿o sí?

-Eso es para que te ahorres tus comentarios- dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos y yo grite-.¡ME BAÑO YO PRIMERO!

Salí corriendo hasta el primer baño que encontré en el departamento sin darles tiempo de contestar. Total, había dos baños.

**Jasper POV:**

Diiosss…¿Cómo una persona podía oler así?... Seguía vivo de broma, pero lo peor era que parecía que el olor se me había pegado a mí, específicamente, en mi nariz, ya que no dejaba de olerlo a pesar de que Emmett se fue corriendo al baño.

-¿Estas bien, Jasper?- me pregunto Edward.

-Si si… tranquilo. No sé cómo se le ocurre hacerme eso... Apesta- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Bueno, hermano- dijo riendo-, Emmett es Emmett-paso a mi lado y me dio una palmada en la espalda-. Dúchate tu primero, yo espero a Emmett.

Asentí y me dirigí al baño desocupado. Abrí el grifo y me empecé a duchar, enjabonando esmeradamente mi cara, específicamente, mi nariz… Creo que me tarde un poco de mas duchándome, pero lo que sea por quitar ese olor.

**Emmett POV:**

Salí de la ducha y me encontré a Edward esperando afuera con su toalla en mano. Entro al baño apenas salí.

Fui a mi habitación y me puse mis pantalones de algodón blancos. Camine hacia la cocina, agarre un tazón y me serví cereal con leche, muuuuuchoo cereal con leche.

Me fui a la sala y empecé a cambiar los canales de televisión hasta que encontré un partido de baseball.

Me iba a meter una cucharada de cereal en la boca, cuando sonó el timbre. Arrugué las cejas, nadie nos venía a visitar…No que yo sepa…y mama y papa no venían esta semana.

Me pare con mi tazón en la mano y abrí la puerta.

"_Wow" _. Fue todo lo que pude pensar.

Tenía adelante a tres chicas, de nuestra edad más o menos, bellas todas. Pero ese "Wow" no fue para todas, fue para la espectacular rubia que estaba entre ellas…_Diooss te doy mil gracias por ponerla en mi puerta_.

Salí de mi sueño cuando una duend…perdón… una de las chicas me hablo.

-Hola, soy Alice- dijo pegando saltos.

-Hola. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?- pregunte mirando solo a la rubia mientras nos sonreíamos, por reojo vi como Alice y la otra chica rodaban los ojos.

-Veras- _Bendito sea el creador, esa es la voz de un ángel._-, Queremos alquilar el departamento de al frente- ¡_joo! Es mi día de suerte._-, pero los señores que nos lo enseñarían no están…¿Podrías dejarnos pasar para ver tu departamento?

Cuando me pregunto eso, abrí de golpe la puerta completa, casi, casi botando mi cereal.

-Claro, claro- dije apresuradamente mientras ellas trataban de contener la risa.

Pasaron todas juntas mirando alrededor… Nuestro departamento no era desordenado…Bueno, Jasper y Edward no era desordenado, yo soy otra cosa.

-Me llamo Emmett- le dije a mi ángel rubio-.¿y tú?

-Rosalie-dijo sonriendo-. Y ella es Bella- dijo señalando a la morena.

Me puse a hablar distraídamente con Rosalie de autos. Si de autos, esa mujer endemoniadamente espectacular estudiaría mecánica. No sé si hice o dije algo, pero este día era el mejor de mi vida. Quiero decir, ¿Cuándo te encuentras a una mujer así, con las curvas donde deberían estar, la cara de una diosa, con el cerebro bien metido en la cabeza y que de paso sepa tanto o más de autos que yo?. Te puedo asegurar que no todos los días.

Voltee la cabeza un momento y vi a Bella dirigirse hacia el baño y a Alice hacia el otro. Había algo que debía recordar, pero no podía. No podía hasta…

-¡AHHHH!- gritaron cuatro voces, seguido de un golpe seco.

Ups.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gusto?... eso espero...<em>

_Lamento no avisar el cap. anterior, pero actulizare cada 7 dias... si lo se, soy mala, pero comprederan que por aqui las cosas estan un poquitico bastante dificiles y he tenido unos compromisos esta semana, yyy... estoy pensando empezar a escribir otro fic :D._

_Gracias por los comentarios chicas, que auque fueron 2 (hasta ahora) recibi varias alertas de favoritos...asi que, gracias!_

_Ya dije que cada 7 dias, pero no se extrañen si actulizo cada 3 o 2 dias chicas, claro que eso depende de los reviews :D_

_Mil Besos y se me cuidan._

_Nos leemos_

_Patty!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, la historia es mia :D**

_Hola Chicas y Chicos,_

_aqui les dejos otro cap._

_Nos leemos abajito._

_Patty_

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV:<strong>

Luego del que Míster Oso, que prácticamente se comía a Rose con la mirada, nos abriera, me pasee libremente por el departamento… No estaba mal, solo era un poco muy masculino… Claro que eso lo podríamos arreglar en el otro departamento.

Rodé los ojos cuando me fije que Rose, en vez de observar, hablaba con el oso… _"Par de tortolos" _pensé.

Tenía un buen presentimiento de este día… Puede que sea una Súper Oferta en el Mall, o ¿Quién sabe?

Bella entro a la cocina, típico, ella sería nuestra chef particular. Me pasee por el pasillo, pasando los cuartos, no era tan metida.

Escuche un golpe seguido de un quejido.

-¡Auch!- exclamo Bella- Que desorden…- dijo sobándose un pie.

-Torpe Bella- me reí cuando vi que estaba parada justo detrás de mí.

-Shh- dijo rodando los ojos- ¿Qué tal esta? A mí me gusta.

-No está mal…- pensé en voz alta-, pero tenemos que ver los baños.

-Cierto… creo que tiene dos nada mas… vamos a ver.

Mire a mi alrededor y me fije en dos puerta que tenían una rejita abajo.

-Mira, Bella.-Le señale las puertas- Yo voy a aquel y tu a este.

-De acuerdo.

**Bella POV:**

-De acuerdo.

Vi como Alice se dirigía a la última puerta del pasillo y yo regrese mis pasos hasta la primera. Voltee a ver donde estaba Rosalie, que se encontraba charlando animadamente con el chico que nos atendió.

Negué con la cabeza, _"Nunca cambia"_.

Iba a agarrar el pomo, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, pegue un grito al mismo tiempo que algo me caía encima, llegue a escuchar como otras tres voces gritaban al mismo tiempo que yo.

"_¿Qué demonios?"._

**Jasper POV:**

Cuando considere que el olor ya había desaparecido por completo, cerré el agua, salí de la ducha, e iba a agarrar la toalla para secarme cuando la puerta se abrió. Voltee inmediatamente para encontrarme con una chica.

Grite, ella grito y otras dos personas más gritaron. Se escucho un golpe seco. Silencio total.

La chica y yo nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos como platos. No sé como reaccione, pero agarre rápidamente la toalla y me la amarre en la cintura.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- dijo la chica atropelladamente.

-N-no te pr-preocupes- dije mientras sentía la sangre subir a mi rostro, pero algo detrás de ella me llamó la atención.

En el suelo de pasillo, justo al frente del primer baño, estaba Edward tirado en el suelo con una chico debajo de el. Ninguno de ellos se movía, solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

"_¿Mas o menos?"_

**Edward POV.**

Me termine de duchar. El agua había formado mucho vapor en el baño, por lo que abrí la ventana. Agarre una toalla y me la amarre a la cintura, salí de la ducha y me di cuenta de que no había traído mi ropa al baño.

"_Demonios"_

Abrí la puerta de golpe y escuche tres gritos, inmediatamente yo también grite por el susto, y caí encima de algo, o más bien de alguien. Se escucho el golpe seco de nosotros al caer, y luego no se escuchaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Mire a la persona que se encontraba debajo de mi, y se me paro la respiración.

La criatura más hermosa en la faz de la tierra se encontraba mirándome con sus hermosos y grandes ojos chocolates abiertos como platos, ninguno de los dos movió un musculo.

-Lo siento- susurre.

-Mi culpa- dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban adorablemente.

"_Que suerte la mía"_

**Bella POV:**

-Lo siento- Susurro el Dios Griego que tenia encima.

-Mi culpa- conseguí decir.

_Mi Diooooss…_ Este hombre era lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida, tenía el rostro lleno de pequeñas gotitas de agua, y su cabello todavía estaba medio húmedo, pero tenía un color broncíneo tan peculiar, sus espectaculares ojos, Dios mío, sus ojos, de un color verde tan intenso, que me podría pasar horas enteras descubriendo distintos tonos en ellos, sus facciones solo se describían con perfección, y junto con el vapor del baño y la luz solar que atravesaba este creaban un cuadro que deleitaba mis pupilas.

Se puso de pie luego de unos minutos y me ayudo a pararme.

-Edward- dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Bella- dije tratando de no bajar mi vista hacia su cuerpo.

"_La educación primero, Bella. No te puedes quedar babeando."_

**Alice POV:**

"_Oh mi Dios, Oh mi Dios, Oh mi Dios, Oh mi Dios, Oh mi Dios"_

El- estaba- desnudo. DES-NU-DO. ¡DESNUDO!

El rubio hermoso estaba desnudo.

Se veía bello sonrojado.

Vi que se quedaba viendo algo detrás de mí, y mi curiosidad pudo conmigo, así que me voltee a ver.

Y allí estaba Bella, debajo de un chico, que solo tenía una toalla puesta. Abrí mi boca al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía.

-Es mi amiga- le dije al rubio.

-Ah- asintió este con la misma expresión que probablemente yo tendría. Se aclaro la garganta y me tendió la mano- Me llamo Jasper.

- Alice.

Justo cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, una corriente divina me recorrió el cuerpo. Me quede prendida en esos ojo azules.

Me aclare la garganta, y retire la mano.

Voltee para ver que Bella y el chico se encontraban en la misma situación que Jasper y yo momentos atrás.

Mi corazón latía a millón y mi respiración era rápida, vi por el rabillo de ojo que Jasper me miraba fijamente.

-Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo- susurre bajando la mirada.

-Lo siento, señorita- dijo agachando la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pliiisss, reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews.<em>**

_Holaaa!:D_

_Muchachos, lamento no publicar antes como agredecimiento por sus comentarios de alerta de favoritas, tanto a mi persona como a este fic._

_Lo que pasa es que el pasado martes, 16, mi abuelita querida sufrio un ataque al corazon, y chicas, no lo logro. Pase una noche en el CDI, que es un centro de emergencia, no dormi nada, y otra noche en la funeraria, tampoco sin dormir y con hambrita. Muchas deben saber que es un trabajon enterrar a alguien, mas el dolor tan inmenso que uno siente... Es que fue tan de repente..._

_Bueh! se supone que este es un Fic de humor, y yo no las pienso entristecer. _

_Tengo planeado hacer como dos cap. mas, pero quiero saber, si ustedes quieren que haga una historia larga, es decir con sus historias en la universidad, con el progreso de las parejas, bodas y de mas. O que lo deje cortico._

_Depende de ustedes, necesito saberlo, ustedes saben que yo no tengo ningun problema para escribir._

_Ahh! casi se me olvida, **Kiim Lullas **_, no te puedo responder en privado porque no me da la opcion, con gusto te doy todo el permiso de publicar mi fic en tu pag, claro que bajo mi nombre, te agradeceria que me dieras el linck para echarle una miradita, pero tienes toda la libertad de publicarla con el disclaimer.__

__Sin mas nada a que hacer referencia.__

_Espero que el cap les gustara._

_Nos leemos_

_Mil besitos._

_Patty._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M, la historia salio de mi cabeza :D**

_Holaaaa!_

_Chicas y chicos, aqui les dejo otro cap, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Nos leemos abajo._

_Patty_

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV:<strong>

Cuando escuche los gritos inmediatamente recordé que mis hermanos estaban en el baño.

Juro que no quería reírme, lo juro que si… Pero es que cuando mi cerebro proceso la imagen de Edward con Bella abajo, y la duende viendo a un Jasper muy desnudo, estalle en carcajadas.

Los cuatro, que ya estaban de pie y tapados, me miraron furiosos. Cerré la boca al instante.

-Y-yo… eemm… creo que… que voy a buscar… a buscar… ¡Una pizza!, si eso- dije rascándome la parte de atrás de la cabeza, mientras me paraba y retrocedía lentamente, una camisa mía en el suelo llamo mi atención, la agarre rápidamente y me la puse- ¡Rose, acompáñame!- no la deje responder, ya que la llevaba a rastras fuera del departamento.

Cerré de un portazo y me recosté en la puerta respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué está mal contigo, Emmett?- pregunto Rose con una expresión divertida.

-De la que no me he salvado- murmure, causando que ella riera mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

**Edward POV:**

-¡Bueno!- exclamo la chica que estaba en el baño con Jasper- ¿creen que podamos quedarnos a comer pizza?

-Claro- dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que nosotros deberíamos vestirnos- dije- ustedes pueden ir a la sala y si quieren son libres de ver la televisión.

Cuando las chicas se fueron a la sala Jasper y yo nos miramos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Eso fue una de las cosas mas vergonzosas que nos pudo pasar- murmure.

Un Jasper muy rojo me dijo- Emmett me las va a pagar, te lo juro.

Suspire y negué con la cabeza.

-Después pensamos en eso hermano- dije mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto-. Ahora mejor vistámonos.

**Jasper POV:**

"_Que vergüenza, que vergüenza."_

Alice vio en todo su esplendor mi cuerpo tal como Dios me trajo al mundo… La chica más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto me vio desnudo.

Admito que algo en ella me atraía, no sé de donde salieron mis palabras cuando ella me dijo "_-Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo"…_ "_Lo siento señorita"_ ¡¿De dónde demonios salió eso?... Juro que mi boca se movió sola.

Ella tenía algo mágico, pero aun así mataría a Emmett, ya que en cierto modo él fue el causante de conocerla en aquella situación, y de paso el muy animal se ríe.

-Juro que me vengare, lo juro que si- susurre para mi mismo mientras me colocaba la camisa.

**Bella POV:**

Cuando escuchamos las puertas de los cuartos de los chicos cerrándose, Alice se puso a brincar todo lados.

-Oh mi Dios, Oh mi Dios… Lo vi… lo vi… lo vi- dijo susurrando.

-Lo viste ¿Qué, Alice?

-¡Lo vi desnudo!- sus ojos estaban casi saliéndose de sus orbitas.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

-¡¿Cómo?- abrí los ojos de golpe mientras ella asentía frenéticamente- Desnudo, ¿desnudo?

-¡Siiii!... fue tan vergonzoso, pero él tiene algo…- agrego con ojos soñadores.

- Bueno, yo no vi a Edward desnudo, ¡Pero me cayó encima! ¡Con solo una toalla!

- Lo más gracioso de ustedes dos, es que se quedaron viendo fijamente, no se movieron, puedo hasta jurar que ni respiraban.

-Fue la impresión. Solo eso- dije mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente.

-Si, claro. La impresión… Como sea, ¿Sentiste una electricidad cuando se dieron la mano?

-Siii- dije batiendo las manos-. Fue tan extraño pero agradable.

-¡Yo también lo sentí!... Pero con Jasper, obviamente.

Escuchamos unos pasos en el pasillo e inmediatamente nos sentamos en el sofá.

Jasper- como lo había llamado Alice- y Edward aparecieron ya vestidos.

-Este… bueno… Hola- dijo Jasper rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Hola- susurro Alice, que en cuanto la mirada de los dos se conecto, los dos se sonrojaron.

-Jasper- me tendió la mano el rubio.

-Bella- dije dándole la mano.

Alice y Edward repitieron lo que nosotros.

Los cuatro no sentamos en un incomodo silencio.

-Chicas- dijo Edward viendo a Jasper, daba la extraña sensación de que estaban hablando sin palabras, Jasper asintió levemente y Edward nos miro a nosotras-, necesitamos su ayuda en algo.

-¿Qué?- salto Alice.

-Creo que todos estamos claros que nuestra manera de conocernos no fue del todo normal- dijo Jasper mirando fijamente a Alice-. Gran parte de la culpa la tiene nuestro querido Emmett.

-¿Te refieres al tipo que parece Hulk?- pregunte, causando que los chicos estallaran a carcajadas, pero Alice estaba concentrada, con el ceño fruncido, viendo a la nada… Cuando se ponía así daba la sensación de que veía el futuro.

-El mismo- dijo Edward cuando termino de reír- Queremos hacerle algo, pero no se nos ocurre nada.

- Ehhh… ¿Alice?- pregunto Jasper preocupado al ver el estado de mi amiga.

-Ahhh… no te preocupes, ya esta maquinando un plan, siempre se pone así. Les puedo asegurar que ya tiene todo planeado.

-¡Lo Tengo!- grito Alice sobresaltándonos.

-¿Qué, Alice?- pregunto Jasper.

- Oh oh- dije cuando en su cara se empezó a formar una sonrisa muy parecida a la del gato de Alicia.

* * *

><p><strong>Pliiiiss, reviews, r<strong>**eviews, r****eviews, r****eviews, r****eviews, r****eviews.**

_Muchachos, lamento no publicar el Lunes, me dio un coma imaginativo... creo que en este cap, se noto un poco._

_Para darle una pista sobre el plan de Alice, les digo que tiene que ver con Hulk :D, vamos a ver si alguien adivina._

_Espero que les guste, comenten para ver quien tiene una idea de plan, espero que lo disfrutaran._

_Por cierto, la chica que me pidio el favorcito de comentar en uun fic, ya lo hice, la chica me dijo que pronto va a actualiza, asi que no te preocupes._

_Cualquier duda o peticion, son libre de dejar un review o mandarme un inbox._

_Sin nada mas a que hacer referencia, me despido._

_Se me cuidan._

_Mil besos,_

_Patty._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M, la trama es mia.**

_Holaaaa! Chicos lamento no haber escrito por casi un mes, abajo mi defensa :/_

_Espero que les guste, voy a subir otro cap. mas tarde o mañana._

_Disfrutenlo._

_Nos leemos abajo._

_Patty._

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV:<strong>

-Ya cálmate, Emmett, ¿Qué cosa tan horrible te podrían hacer?- le dije mientras agarraba las cajas de pizza.

-Tú no sabes nada, Rose. Cuando estábamos en secundaria, puse en los asientos de Jasper y Edward un globo de esos que suenan como si te tiraras uno, ¿sabes cuáles son?- asentí- bueno, todo el mundo se rio, pronto quedo claro que yo lo había hecho. No me hablaron por más de una semana, y de repente un día, aparecieron en todos, te digo ¡TODOS! Los pasillos de la escuela, fotos mías durmiendo con mi pelele***** de ositos.

-¿Por qué es tan vergonzoso que pusieran fotos tuyas así?, me imagino que tenias como 5 años, ¿verdad?

-Rose, tenia 17 cuando me tomaron esa foto- dijo sonrojándose furiosamente.

- ¿17?... ¡17!- no pude mas y estalle a carcajadas, como ya habíamos llegado al edificio el portero se me quedo viendo raro.

-No te rías, Rose. Eso fue hace 2 años.

- Lo siento, Emmett. Pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre utilizar peleles a los 17?, es más, me sorprende que haya de tu talla.

-Es que son muy cómodos…

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, semejante hombre con alma de niño.

-Bueno, esperemos que esta vez no sean tan vengativos… Aunque me preocupa que Alice este con ellos- dije bajito.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, nada.

Tocamos el timbre y en segundos estaba el rubio, ya vestido, abriéndonos la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo muy sonriente, causando que Emmett se estremeciera.

**Jasper POV:**

-Adelante- dije como si no hubiese pasado nada, todo de acuerdo al plan.

¿Quién diría que esa persona con una cara tan angelical podía maquinar planes a esa escala?

_FlashBack:_

_-¿Qué, Alice?- pregunte._

_-Oh oh- dijo Bella viendo la expresión de Alice._

_-¿Emmett usa un shampoo especial, es decir, uno que no usen ustedes?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa._

_-Si- respondió Edward- cada uno tenemos uno distinto._

_-¡Perfecto!- brinco- ¿ustedes tienen secadora?_

_-Si…-respondí- en un cuarto que está al lado de la cocina. ¿Para qué?_

_-Ahora les explico, pero necesito que actúen con él con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si nada hubiese pasado._

_-Pero- intervino Bella- ¿No crees que así valla a sospechar más?, es decir, hace un rato casi lo matamos con las miradas, y ¿ahora quieres que todo sea besos y abrazos?_

_-Bella, ¿acaso no has aprendido, con el paso de todos estos años, a no dudar de mis planes?_

_-Cierto._

…

_Fin del FlashBack._

Emmett paso a mi lado viéndome como si fuera un vampiro que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría al cuello. _Si supiera._

Pusieron las pizzas en la mesa de la sala.

-Edward, Jasper, ella es Rose. Rose ellos son Edward y Jasper- presento Alice.

-Mucho gusto- dijimos Edward y yo.

-Igual- dijo aguantando la risa- Ejem… bueno… trajimos las pizzas… pueden agarrar… si quieren.

Y así, por un momento, olvidamos el asunto de los baños.

**5 horas después:**

-Chicos, ya casi son las siete, nos tenemos que ir- dijo Bella.

-Ahhh… ¡Que chimbo!*****- exclamó Emmett- quédense un ratico mas.

-No podemos ya es muy tarde, y vivimos lejos- dijo Rose.

-Pero no se preocupen- dijo Alice-, esta semana nos mudamos al apartamento de al frente, se van a cansar de vernos.

-Cierto. Además, estudiaremos juntos.- suspiro Bella.

-Bueno- dije poniéndome de pie- Nos vemos esta semana, supongo.

-Si…- murmuraron todos parándose.

-¡Por favor!- grito Alice- Esto no es un funeral, ¡Prácticamente nos veremos pasado mañana!

- Verdad. Parece que no nos fuéramos a ver nunca- dijo Edward.

Reímos un poco mientras no despedimos de ellas en la puerta del edificio. Nos quedamos allí parados hasta que su auto se perdió de vista.

Subimos por el ascensor y entramos en el apartamento

-Bueno, hermanos, yo no sé ustedes, pero yo me voy a dormir- dijo Emmett.

-Ujum- dijimos Edward y yo mientras recogíamos las palomitas y las cajas de pizza.

**Edward POV:**

-¿Crees que salga bien el plan de Alice?- pregunte.

-Ya lo creo, le falto darnos la hora para hacer las cosas.

-Cierto- dije recordando.

_FlashBack:_

_-Bueno, necesito que agarren todas sus camisas, escucharon bien, todas, las laven y las metan en la secadora, como una hora o dos._

_-Lo que lograremos con eso es que se encojan, Alice- dijo Bella._

_- Exacto, así que con el mas mínimo esfuerzo se rasgaran. _

_-Entonces…- dije._

_-Como cuando uno se lava el cabello, a la hora de quitarse el shampoo, el agua con ese jabón pasa por todo el cuerpo. Yo conozco un tiente muy potente, que no afecta al cabello solo a la piel._

_-Alice, por favor dime que no es eso._

_-Oh si, sí que lo es Bella._

_-Aclárenme, ¿Qué es lo que quieren decir?- dijo Jasper._

_-El tinte del que habla Alice empieza a actuar a partir de las 12 horas, y se expande por si queda algún espacio sin color._

_-Exacto, escuche que Emmett le menciono a Rose que hoy fueron al gimnasio, me imagino que van todos los días, y se duchan al llegar, ¿estoy en lo correcto?_

_-Así es- dije yo._

_-Bueno, le domingo nosotras nos mudamos al frente, en la mañana de ese día metan las camisas en la secadora, necesito que me dejen una llave del apartamento, para echar en su shampoo el tinte verde y sacar las camisas para llevarlas a su cuarto._

_-Así- continuo Bella-, como el tinte empieza a actuar a las doce horas, y ustedes llegan como al medio día, a media noche se empezara a poner verde._

_-Y a la mañana siguiente va a estar verde y cuando se ponga una camisa, esta se romperá. ¿Qué personaje creen que es?_

_-¡Hulck!- gritamos Jasper y yo- Dioooss, ustedes son increíbles._

_-Lo sabemos._

_Fin del FlashBack:_

-Lo mas cómico, es que tendrá que empezar la universidad, literalmente, verde.

Reímos mientras acomodábamos todo y nos retiramos a dormir, el domingo sería un gran día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Peleles: si no me equivoco, son los pijamas pero de una sola pieza que normalmente usan los bebes.<strong>_

_***Chimbo: es una expresion que usamos aqui en Venezuela, como " que lastima"**__**...**_

_Espero que les gustara, pliiiss reviews, asi sea reclamandome por no escribir en tanto tiempo._

_Pero es que a mi querida maquina le entro un virus, y tardamos un poco en repararla. Si lo se, que escusa mas trincada, pero es la verdad._

_Esta en sus manos disculparme o no._

_Muchisimas gracias por los reviews y alertas de favoritos. Que aunque no responda, si los leo y signfican mucho para mi._

_Nos leemos muy pronto._

_Se me cuidan._

_Besos,_

_Patty_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la fabulosa S.M, la loca historia que continuaran leyendo salio de mi cabeza.**

_Holis..._

_Plis, no me maten por mi ausencia._

_Nos vemos abajo._

_Disfruten,_

_Patty._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV:<strong>

-Bueno, mi niña, cuídate mucho, mucho, mucho- dijo mi mama con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si, mama. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- Nunca fui muy dada a mostrar mis sentimientos, y digamos que no me sentía nada cómoda con mi mama abrasándome muuuy fuerte contra su pecho, como si no me fuera a ver en 1 año, o algo así…

Mi papa estaba detrás de ella, el había venido a despedirme, ya que estaba en el trabajo.

-Ya Renee… Va a la ciudad, ni si quiera va a otro estado…- dijo tocándola en el hombro.

-Es que esta tan grande… ¡Ya va ir a la universidad!.. ¿Cuando creció?... Dime, Charlie, ¿Cuándo creció?...

Alice, que estaba esperándome afuera con Rosalie, camino hacia nosotros.

-Te prometo, Renee, que vamos a venir este fin de semana.

-Ok… Puedo con eso…-suspiro- Bueno, mi niña, chaito.

Me beso la frente y luego abrazo a Alice.

-¡Chao Renee!- grito Rose desde el carro.

**Rose POV**

-Bueno. Eso fue intenso- suspire mientras aceleraba.

-Eso fue incomodo…- susurro Bella.

Alice se rio y empezó a saltar, literalmente en su asiento.

-¡Hoy es el gran día! Estoy taaaan feliz. Ya somos grandes, seremos independientes… No importa que nuestros padres aun paguen el alquiler, dentro de poco seremos profesionales y podremos pagar nuestras cosas solitas.

- Si, Alice. Que emocionante- dije con ironía.

-Además, hoy es domingo. ¿Alguna de las dos recuerda lo que vamos a hacer hoy?

- ¡Ahh! Cierto. Hoy vamos a disfrazar a Emmett… Sin que él se entere claro…- dijo Bella.

-¿¡Que hoy van a queee!- grite.

- A saludar a Emmett- dijo Alice rápidamente.

**Bella POV**

-A saludar a Emmett- dijo Alice, lanzándome una mirada asesina.

Abrí los ojos como platos… Rose no sabía nada… _Torpe, torpe, torpe Bella._

-¿Van a saludar a Emmett sin que se dé cuenta?- pregunto Rose.

-Si, vamos a saludar a Emmett sin que se dé cuenta de que llegamos…- dijo Alice.

-¿Para qué quieren saludar a Emmett sin que se dé cuenta de que llegamos?... No tiene sentido.

-Ay, Rose… Deja de preguntar tanto… Solo estamos aburridas…-le soltó Alice.

**Alice POV**

"_Te matare Bella, te juro que lo hare"_ - decía un mensaje que le envié.

_"Lo siento, se me salió… No recordaba que ella no sabía nada."_

Llegamos a edificio, el camión de mudanzas ayer había pasado por allí y había dejado todas nuestras cosas ya arreglada en el apartamento, excepto la ropa que la llevamos nosotras.

Si mis cálculos eran correctos, los chicos deben estar haciendo ejercicio justo ahora… Solo faltaba decirle a Rose que fuera a comprar algo, para que ella no se enterara de nada.

-Ay, Rose. Casi lo olvido… Tendrá que perdonarme, pero se me olvido comprar en la farmacia… loooss…- piensa Alice, piensa-… Los… ¡Tampax!...- Bella se pego en la frente al escuchar mi absurda excusa-. Sabes, estamos ya a menos de una semana de que nuestra amiga nos venga a visitar… y bueno hay que comprar como dos cajas para cada una…

-Y yo tengo que cómpralas, ¿cierto?

-Cierto… Pero creo que será mejor que Bella y yo nos bajemos de una vez… ¿No crees?

-Como digas Alice… después bajamos las maletas que quedan…

-Ok, dale. Chaitooo

**Bella POV**

Nos bajamos del carro y vimos como Rose se alejaba. Me quede viendo a Alice negando con la cabeza

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué miras?

-¿En serio?... ¿Tampax?... ¡¿Dos cajas para cada una?... Tu creps que ¿Qué?... Dos cajas, nos iremos a desangrar.

-Sii eres asquerosa Bella… ¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor?

-Shh, cállate… tenemos que apurarnos.

Saludamos al portero y llamamos al ascensor.

_FlashBack:_

_-¡Hulck!- gritamos Jasper y yo- Dioooss, ustedes son increíbles._

_-Lo sabemos._

_-¿Dónde dejaran la llave?- pregunto Alice._

_-Bueno, después de ascensor hay un florero-dijo Jasper- podríamos dejarla allí._

_-¡Perfecto!_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Recuerdo las miradas intensas que se lanzaban Alice y Jasper… Daba hasta cosa mirarlos… Te sentías como un intruso.

-Florero, florero, florero, florero- empezó a murmurar Alice- ¡Oh! Allí está.

Saco la llave del florero y abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

-Ok, tu Bella, iras a sacar las camisas de la secadora y ponerlas en su gacetero… Jasper me dijo que te dejo un papelito en la gaveta donde van las camisas… Yo voy a echar el tiente en su Shampoo.

**Jasper POV:**

Llevábamos un rato ya calentando. Edward y yo acordamos tardarnos un rato más, para darles tiempo suficiente a Alice y a Bella.

_Alice… _Todas las benditas horas desde que la conocí, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella… Si, lo sé, cliché, _"no he podido dejar de pensar en ella"_... Es tan patético… Quiero decir, ok, ella me vio desnudo… Pero eso no tenía nada que ver, nada mas la conocí y compartí con ella unas horas…

No es que me estaba enamorando, o algo así…

-¡Jasper!

-¿Dime, Emmett?

-Hermano, Emmett y yo te hemos llamado como tres veces… Andas en las nubes.

-Si, bueno, solo pensando en cómo serán las cosas ahora que entramos en la universidad…-cosa que era mentira.

-Si, cierto- dijo Emmett- va a ser la mejor época de nuestras vidas. Al fin, ya las cosas no…

_Bla, bla, bla, bla… _Sinceramente, eso era lo único que yo escuchaba… Quería mucho a Emmett… Pero ahora, sinceramente, de lo único que quería pensar era en cierta pequeña, bella, angelical, alegre persona.

**Edward POV:**

-Las cosas no serán como lo…- hablaba y hablaba Emmett.

Pero yo sabía que Jasper no estaba pensando en la universidad… El estaba pensando en una chica… Esa chica, tenía una amiga, su mejor amiga… Y yo estaba pensando en esa castaña… La mejor amiga de la chica en la que Jasper estaba pensando…

Sacudí mi cabeza… Solo las habíamos visto una vez, y hasta le dimos una llave del apartamento… Pero confiábamos en ellas, por muy descabellado que suene.

-… y, así, fue como la cigüeña nos trajo al mundo.- concluyo Emmett.

-¿Ah?- dijo Jasper con una mueca de confusión.

-Estabas hablando de la universidad.

-Yo sé. Pero Jasper estaba en Alicelandia y Edward en Bellalandia.

-Y tu, estabas pensando en los hijos que Rosalie y tu van a tener, de allí la cigüeña…

-Yo no estaba pensando en eso, Edward…

Se quedo pensativo un rato… Jasper y yo nos miramos extrañados… Emmett era de las personas que decía lo que pensaba, así que era muy extraño que ahora se quedara en silencio.

-Aunque no es mala idea… ¿Cómo creen que saldrían?... Si es niña tiene que ser idéntico a ella, y si es niño, como yo pero con el color de piel de Rosalie… ¡Ah! Y ¿Cuantos serian?... Yo creo que dos… Mínimo claro…

-¡Emmett!

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Realmente estas pensando en tener hijos con ella?- le pregunte.

-No sería mala idea… Además, me divertiré mucho fabricándolos…- dijo frotándose las manos.

-Pss, ¿Qué?... Jasper, ¿tu estas…?- Yo creo, que en ese momento, Jasper estaba en otra galaxia.- Ah, ok… Me imagino que tú también estarás pensando cómo serán tus hijos con Alice… Ahora falta que yo vea como serán mis hijos con Bella… A veeerr… Tendrán que tener sus ojos, seguro, su cabello también…

-¿Y ahora quien es el loco que está pensando en cómo serán sus hijos?

-Cállate, Emmett.

-¿No les parece loco?- pregunto Jasper.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Como nos han afectado las chicas, Emmett… Solo las hemos visto una vez…

-Sii…- suspiramos Emmett y yo.

**Alice POV:**

_30 minutos después…_

Bella y yo estábamos esparramadas encima del sillón de nuestro apartamento, esperando que Rose llagara, se estaba tardando mas de los normal. Ya habíamos terminado Mi plan maestro… Todo había salido a la perfección…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una Rose muy mojada y enfadada.

-¡Afuera está lloviendo a cantaros! ¡Tuve que recorrer 3 farmacias! ¿¡Escuchaste bien! ¡TRES!- recalco con tres dedos de su mano- ¡Tres benditas farmacias! Y todo porque la querida Alice no compro Tampax.

-Pero ¿Qué…?

-¡Ahora no me hablen!, ay tienes- y me lanzo 2 cajas- ojala, Alice, ojala que no te entren…- grito tirando la puerta del que sería su cuarto.

-Bueno… creo que está un poco molesta…- dije.

-Ruega, Alice, ruega para que no se resfrié.

**Bella POV:**

Esperaba, sinceramente, que Rose no se molestara con nosotras en serio… Nadie quería ver a Rose molesta… Era como estar al frente de una tigresa a la que le has pisado su cola… Nadie quería estar en esa situación.

Se escucharon unas voces saliendo del ascensor.

Los chicos habían llegado.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que se bañaran… Ellos vendrían luego… Eso acordamos.

-Bueno, Alice. Yo no sé tú, pero me voy a prepararle una rica comida a Rose.

-Yo te ayudo.

_15 minutos después…_

Nos acercábamos con una gran bandeja que llevaba su comida a la puerta del cuarto de Rose.

-Roosee- canturreo Alice- Ábrenos tu puerta por favor…

-Pasen.- fue lo único que se escucho.

**Rose POV:**

-Pasen- dije tirada en mi cama viendo la tv.

La puerta se abrió cuidadosamente, dejando ver a Alice y Bella con una bandeja, con lo que parecía ser una rica comida.

-Veníamos a pedirte disculpas…- empezó Bella.

-Si, no teníamos la mas mínima intensión de que empezara a caer un palo de agua*****…- interrumpió Alice- De verdad lo sentimos.

-Bah, no se preocupen. Pero no tengo ningún problema en comerme todo lo que está en esa bandeja.

Se rieron.

-Claro, lo hicimos para ti.

-Querrás decir que Bella hiso esto para mi, y que tú te quedaste acompañándola- dije mientras probaba unas deliciosas **papas arrugadas (¿saben? Son las papas, que no le quitan la concha… las dejan así)**- Lo único que ahora me preocupa es el aparente diluvio que está cayendo. Parece que en cualquier momento se fuera a ir la…- todo se apago de repente- luz.

-¡Genial! Lo único que falta es que suspendan las clases… Esto es una tormenta eléctrica ¡Dios mío!- exclamo Alice cuando cayó un rayo.

Sonaron tres golpes en la puerta.

-Ay, Dios. Ay, Dios. Están aquí.

-¡Al fin los volveremos a ver!... Nuestros hermosos príncipes…

-Ok, Alice… No te vayas tan allá- dijo Bella- solo los hemos visto un día.

-Ay si Bella. Me vas a decir que no has estado todo el tiempo pensando en tu querido Edward.

-Aja, Bella.-dije yo.

-Tu tampoco hables, Rosalie, que Hulk se metió bien metidito en tu cabeza.- me señalo Alice.

-Ay si, Alice. Mira quién habla. La señorita más viva que hay- le dije-. No perdiste tiempo. De una y lo viste como Papa Dios lo trajo al mundo

* * *

><p><em>Holis *inserte cara apenada*<em>

_Escribi este cap. un tiempito atras... Hubo un rollo con el internet y estoy desde noviembre sin mi amado... Pero no haay excusas, de verdad que lamento haberls abandonado (no es una direccion de correo, jijijiji, no se porque salio eso azul)._

_Pero saliendo de ese tema... Wajajajajaja, las dejare con la intriga de saber que le pasara a nuestro querido Emmett..._

_Dejen muchos muchos muchos reviews, con sugerencias o comentarios simplemente, creanme cuando escribo que ayudan bastante. Estaba leyendo los reviews, todos toditos, en un rato les respondere personalmente, pero aun asi quiero darles gracias a:_

_**Iga Emo - 12L ; PameHaleMcCarthyCullen ; Dani Hale de Cullen ; Valente R ; .whitlock ; camila ; Katherine Ashley Potter Cullen ; Deysi Maria ; Akamaruwolf 323 ; adriiana ; littlevampireMajo ; Kiim Lullas ; BellaAliceCullenSalvatore ; Letty ; Hannieestorm ; Mar Julie Cullen ; Luisa Black Whitlock.**_

_Y a todas las persona que aunque no escribieron, leyeron._

_Nos leemos._

_Besos,_

_Patty._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la fabulosa S.M, la loca historia que continuaran leyendo salio de mi cabeza.**

_Hola!_

_Por fin, después de unos cuantos meses, he reaparecido._

_Un besote a todas las personas que continúen leyendo, y a las que no._

_Disfrutenlo,_

_Patty._

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV:<strong>

Después de las raras conversaciones sobre hijos, cigüeñas y la universidad, entrenamos un rato, y el día se paso volando.

Nos encontrábamos en el Jeep, mi precioso Jeep, camino a casa. Llovía a cantaros, con truenos y todo.

-Esta lloviendo horrible, hace tiempo que no llueve asi- dijo Jasper.

-El hombre del tiempo dijo que caería una tormenta eléctrica durante toda esta semana- comentó Edward.

-Si, por yo no se que cosa en el Atlántico.

-Una tormenta en el Atlántico, Emmett.

-Lo que sea...

Tardamos un poco mas de lo habitual en llegar, había un trafico para morirse.

**Jasper POV:**

-Menos mal que tenemos linternas en casa- comente cuando vi todos los edificios negros, a excepción de las luces de emergencia de las escaleras.

-Si, no creo que queramos visitar a las chicas oliendo a mono- se río Emmett.

-¿Ustedes creen que suspendan las clases?

-No se, Edward... Si el apagón dura mucho, puede que si...

-Por mi, mejor- dijo Emmett.

Edward y yo nos miramos rápidamente.

Si suspendían las clases, Emmett no iría verde como lo planeamos... Pero valdría la pena...

_30 hora y una ducha después..._

Toc, toc, toc...

Nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta del apartamento de las chicas.

Nada, solo silencio.

Toc, toc, toc.

**Alice POV:**

Volvieron a tocar.

-¿Por que nadie grita voy?- susurre.

-Grita tu- dijo Rosalie.

-No, tu.

-Tu

-Tu

-Shhh- chito Bella- ¡Ya vamos! ¿Ven? Ya esta, no es nada del otro mundo...

-¿Y ahora como hacemos? No trajimos ni una piche vela- dijo Rose

-¿Alguien tiene su celular a la mano?

-El mio esta en la sala- dijo Bella

-Creo que el mio lo deje en el auto.

-Genial- susurre-. Yo creo que deje el mio en la cocina...

-¿Vamos gateando?- pregunto Bella.

-Vamos gateando- afirme.

**Edward POV:**

Después des escuchar unos golpes, quejidos y una que otra maldición, unas muy despeinadas vecinas nos abrieron la puerta.

-¡Hola!- dijimos en coro- Trajimos linternas.

-¡Oh! Gracias al señor- dijo Alice- ¿Como estan?

-Muy bien, gracias- Respondio Jasper.

-Pasen- dijo Rosalie.

**Rosalie POV:**

Por favor, dime que lo que esta tirado en el sofá, no son las cajas de Tampax.

Efectivamente, eran las cajas de tampax, y la linterna estaba alumbrando justo allí. Edward y Jasper fueron lo suficientemente discretos para fingir que no vieron las cajitas, pero, mi querido Emmett, no.

-¡Guao! ¿que es eso?- dijo mientras se acercaba y agarraba una- Tampax -leyo y luego nos miro- ¿Que es Tampax?

La cara de todos era de Poker, nadie sabia que decir... Mucho menos nosotras...

-Que apartamento mas bonito- dijo Edward intentando cambiar de tema

-Si, si, si. Pero, ¿Que es Tampax?- y justo en ese momento, descubrió que la caja traía las instrucciones- Todos los tampones de Tampax se presentan con aplicador, para una mayor facilidad de inserción e higiene... ¿En donde lo insertan?

Se veía mas inocente, era increíble que no supiera que era un tampon.

-Emmett- dijo Alice-, Tampax es un tampon, ¿Sabes que es un tampon?- el movió la cabeza en señal negativa- Bueno un tampon es para... Se usa cuando... ¿Como te lo explico sin que suene mal?

- ¡Se mete ahí abajo cuando uno esta en esos días!- explote.

Silencio...

Bueno, debo admitir que no fue una gran idea gritar eso a los cuatro vientos... Pero es que si nadie se lo de decía...

-Ahh- dijo-... No sabia...

-Este... Bueno, ¿Pedimos pizza?- pregunto Jasper.

-Si, ¿De que las quieren?

**Jasper POV:**

_30 hora después..._

Ya nos habíamos terminado la pizzas, y Alice y yo fuimos a la cocina a botar las cajas vacías.

-¿Emmett se ducho?- pregunto.

-Si, fue el primero. ¿Crees que de resultado?

-Claro.

-¿Segura?

- Al 100%. Mira, cuando estábamos en el instituto, había una chica que era la típica capitana de las porristas, ¿Sabes de esas personas que se creen la octava maravilla del mundo?- asenti- Bueno, la muy "inteligente", un día agarro la ropa de Rose cuando ella se estaba duchando después de educación física... Te podrás imaginar a Rose en mitad de los pasillos del instituto, en toalla, y casi jalandole los pelos a Lauren- dijo riéndose.

-Y esto con el tinte...

-¡Ah! Bueno, espera, que aun no he llegado a la mejor parte. Para Rose, y para nosotras, no fue suficiente armarle un espectáculo en los pasillos. Dedicamos toda la semana a ver que le haríamos... Y así, fue como descubrí el tinte.

No sabia como era la chica, pero debió ser muy divertido verla verde.

**Edward POV:**

Alice y Jasper salieron de la cocina riéndose.

-¿Podria saber la causa de sus carcajadas?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Nada, querida Rose. Le estaba contando a Jasper la historia del tinte que le pusimos en el shampoo a Lauren.

-Ahhh... Si, fue lo mejor... ¿Como terminaron hablando del tema?- pregunto con extrema curiosidad.

-Ummm... Bueno, tu sabes. Contando historias de el instituto- contesto Jasper.

Buena esa, hermano... Dudo mucho que Bella y Alice le pusieran al día del plan contra Emmett.

-¿Ustedes creen que suspendan las clases esta semana? Escuche que llovería mucho.- dijo Bella.

-Yo no se- dije- Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana, a ver si la electricidad vuelve...

- ¿Vemos una película?- pregunto Emmett.

Todos nos lo quedamos mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-Emmett ¿en serio?- le dice Alice.

-Si... ¿Por que?

-No hay luz, grandote- dijo Rose.

-Ahhh... Verdad, se me había olvidado... Lo siento.

Todos nos reímos de sus ocurrencias... Este Emmett nunca cambia.

**Bella POV:**

Los chicos ya se habían ido, y nos dejaron dos linternas por si la luz no venia en toda la noche.

-A mi me gusta pasar el tiempo con ellos- nos susurro Alice- Las horas se pasan volando.

Rose y yo la miramos con una sonrisota en la cara.

-¿Que? ¡¿Que?!

- Estas enamorada- canto Rose.

- Y en tan poco tiempo... Me impresionas Alice.

Nos reímos.

-Ay... Tienen que admitirlo... Son demasiado lindos los tres. Tu Rose, te encariñaste con esta mole humana, y el prácticamente babea cuando habla contigo- Rose se sonrojo y abrazo un cojin-. Y tu Bella, Edward te mira como si fueras... No se, como si estuviese viendo a un ángel, y tu no te quedas atrás cuando lo miras a el.

-Mira quien habla de miradas-dije-. La Señorita a la que es mejor ni verla cuando se esta tirando una de esas miradas intensas con Jasper, porque, cariño, nos puede dar un coma con tanta dulzura.

-Ohh... ¡Callate!- rio lanzándome el cojín que Rose tenia abrazado.

Recojimos lo que faltaba, y nos turnamos las linternas para que cada una se pudiese duchar.

_1 hora después..._

-Bueno- dije bostezando- hora de dormir.

-Ujum- sonrio perezosamente Alice- sueñen con sus amorsitos, queridas mias.

-Igual, Alice... Hasta mañana Bella- dijo Rose abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Eran ya la 1 de la madrugada, y cuando estábamos mas desprevenidas, se escucho:

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, mis grandes amores... Ya se pueden imaginar quien pego el grito.<em>

_Me he tardado un montón en volver a escribir. Hace un tiempo mi computador no prende, y no recuerdo si tengo mas capítulos allí, aparte que estoy fuera del país en mis laaargas vacaciones..._

_En estos días, no tengo, literalmente, nada que hacer, así que lo voy a dedicar a retomar la historia._

_Créanme cuando les digo que casi me lanzo por una ventana escribiendo este cap. Por la mitad mas o menos, esta escribiendo, y pise unos botones. Y ¡Puf! se borro todo. Jajajaja! Para morirse. Y escribí todo de nuevo de memoria... Nunca pisen Ctrl+R cuando estés escribiendo algo._

_Bueno disfruten este capitulo que les hice con cariño y amor. Y un beso a todas esas lectoras que siguen la historia._

_¡Ah! Y estaba pensando en adaptar Orgullo y Prejuicio, de Jane Austen... Les recomiendo ese libro y la película de 2005 basada en el libro... Díganme ustedes que piensan de la idea._

_Besos,_

_Patty._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados y son propiedad de S.M, quisiera que fueran míos... Pero ¿Que se hace? Me conformo con decir que la trama es mía.**

_Vas Happenin!?_

_Un nuevo capitulo..._

_decidí que para compensarles mi desaparición, hoy publico 2 capitulos! _

_O creían que los iba a dejar con la intriga del grito?_

_Disfruten,_

_Patty_

* * *

><p><em>Este capitulo esta dedicado a una chica que me ha seguido en mis dos historias, y ha comentado en las dos. Y a pesar de vivir en dos países diferentes, siendo igualmente latinas, se demuestra que una puede apoyar a otro sin importar nacionalidad, edad y color.<em>

_Para ti **Iga Emo - 12L**_

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV:<strong>

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido. ¿Sabes en ese momento que estas medio despierto, pero comienzas a soñar? Bueno, así. Pero se escucho uno de los mas horrorosos gritos que he escuchado en mi vida.

Salí corriendo de mi habitación hacia el pasillo. Me golpe contra algo y cai al suelo.

-¿Que demonios, Edward?- me medio grito Jasper.

-No te veo.

-Yo tampoco...

-Entonces ¿Como sabes que soy yo?

-Porque estoy bastante seguro de que si fuera Emmett, en este momento yo estaría inconsciente...

Negue con la cabeza.

-Creo que aquí hay una linter...

-¡AAAHHH!- Se escucho el otro grito de Emmett seguido de las pisadas de alguien corriendo, y apareció por el pasillo- ¡Jasper! ¡Edward! ¡¿Son ustedes?!

-Si, Emmett- respondio Jasper medio cegado por la luz de la linterna que cargaba Emmett-... ¿Que sucede?

-¡ESTOY VERDE!- grito alumbrándose.-¡¿De que se ríen?! ¡No es gracioso!

-Lo... Lo siento, Emmett- dije sin poder aguantar la risa- De verdad estas verde.

Voltee a ver a Jasper que estaba agarrándose el estomago de la risa.

-A-Alice tenia... tenia razón. ¡Ese tinte no falla!

-Pero, ¿no dijeron que actuaba a partir de las 12 horas?

-No lo se... Ahora, sinceramente, poco me importa- miro a Emmett-. Deberíamos sacarte una foto.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Que foto ni que nada? ¿De que tinte hablan? Capaz y me estoy muriendo y ustedes ni se dignan a llevarme a un hospital, en cambio, están allí riéndose.

-De verdad lo lamento Emmett... Pero debiste acordarte que nosotros estábamos en el baño.

-Si, ¿Crees que para mi fue muy divertido que Alice me contemplara en todo mi esplendor?

-Ya va, ¿Que tiene que ver eso a que yo este verde?

Abri la boca para responderle, pero tocaron la puerta.

-Deben ser las chicas- dije

-¡NO!-grito Emmett sobresaltandonos- ¡¿Piensas que voy a dejar que Rose me vea así?!

-Asi ¿Como, Emmett?- pregunto Rose a través de la puerta.

-¡Me escucho!- susurro.

-Digamos, hermano- dijo Jasper- Que no hablas muy bajito.

Me rei por lo bajo y abri la puerta, encontrándose con tres chicas en pijama.

**Rose POV:**

-¿Me puedes explicar, Edward, que es este escándalo?- demande.

Miro a Alice y Bella como buscando una salvación y respondió.

-Mejor entra y velo por tu misma.

Entramos y me encontré con Jasper de pie en el medio de la sala, con una enorme sombra detrás, como tratando de esconderse.

-¿Emmett? ¿Ese eres tu?

-Sip.

-¿Que sucede?

-Nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Ujum.

Le quite la linterna a Alice y alumbre hacia donde estaba Emmett.

**Alice POV:**

-¡AAHHH!- se escucho, pero esta vez era el grito que una mujer- ¡¿WTF?! ¡¿QUE TE PASO?!

-¡No lo se!- grito Emmett- Me desperté para ir al baño, y el espejo queda de paso, y me vi. ¡Estaba Verde!

Rose, reconociendo el tinte, se volteo lentamente hacia donde estábamos Bella y yo.

-Ustedes dos -nos señalo- Expliquense.

Debo admitir que una Rose, con sueño, molesta y de brazos cruzados apuntándome con una linterna, intimida.

-Bueno- dije cruzandome de brazos tambien- Imagino que recuerdas que el otro día, cuando los conocimos, mientras tu estabas muy entretenida hablando con Hulk, nosotras estábamos pasando una de las mayores vergüenzas de nuestras vidas... Y te doy permiso a que imagines el resto.

-¡¿Me estan diciendo que se vengaron de Emmett solo por un despiste?!

-Un GRAN despiste y luego tener las bolas bien puestas para reírse en nuestra cara...

-¿Y como demonios hicieron para entrar en el apartamento?

-Nosotros las ayudamos- dijo Edward y Jasper asintió.

-¿Crees que te mandamos de gratis ayer a comprar... lo que compraste de gratis?- le pregunto Bella- Sabiamos perfectamente que no nos dejarías.

- Es decir, que los cuatro son complices- dijo Emmett-. Mis propios hermanos- dijo mirándolos "dolido"-, no se como podre volver a confiar en ustedes... Aunque supongo que se las debía. ¿Y ahora como se supone que voy a entrar a la universidad? ¿Verde?

-No- dije y todos me miraron, sabíamos perfectamente que el tinte duraba tres días en quitarse- Estoy casi segura de que no habrá clases durante esta semana, si el hombre del clima acierta en que va a llover todos estoy dias- culmine recién percatandome que que Jasper estaba solo en boxers.

- Alice- me susurro Bella cuando Emmett se largo a contar con lujo y detalles como se sintió cuando se vio verde- ¿Como vamos a hacer con las camisas de Emmett? Rose todavía no sabe eso...

-Tranquila, Bells. Yo tengo todo cubierto.

Ellos no sabían, que antes de que yo las pasara buscando ayer para venirnos, compre camisas nuevas para Emmett, no lo iba a dejar sin ropa.

-Mas te vale- me dijo.

**Emmett POV:**

Las chicas ya se habían retirado a su apartamento, y en mi cabeza todavía rondaba mi imagen verde. Sacudi la cabeza... Seguro que esta noche tendría pesadillas.

-Hasta mañana, Emmett- se despidió Edward.

-Ujum.

-Nos vemos mas tarde, Hul...

-Dilo, y te asesino, Jasper.

Se fue a su cuarto riéndose. Un día de estos terminariamos matándonos con las bromas que nos hacíamos si seguían subiendo de nivel.

Entre en mi habitación alumbrando con la linterna, y me acosté a dormir. Esperando que la broma ya hubiese acabado.

Pero me daba la pequeña impresión de que no se quedarían solo con ponerme verde...

...

**Jasper POV:**

-¡Te mato, Jasper!

Me desperté sobresaltado por el portazo que pego Emmett cuando entro en mi cuarto como un endemoniado con una camisa rota en sus manos.

Ups.

-EmmetT ¡Emmett!- dije poniéndome de pie sobre mi cama y alejándome un poco- Calma, por favor.

- ¿Como que calma? ¡Se me han roto tres camisas! ¡TRES!- dijo mostrandome tres dedos- A la primera, la pase, a la segunda me pareció extraño, pero a la tercera...

- ¿A que viene tanto escándalo?- dijo un Edward medio dormido en el pasillo frotándose un ojo.

-Tuu...- dijo Emmett señalándolo con un dedo y entrecerrando los ojos.- ¡Tu no te libras tampoco!

-Emmett, tranquilízate... ¡Emmett! ¡Creo que estas muy metido en el personaje de Hulk en este momento!- grito corriendo hacia la sala cuando vio que Emmett empezo a correr hacia el.

-Emmett, espera- grite tras el- No es para tanto ¡Son solo camisas!

Y luego todo paso muy lento.

Edward siguio corriendo hacia la puerta principal, y Emmett como ya lo estaba alcanzando, se dispuso a saltar para tumbarlo, justo cuando Emmett estaba en el aire, Edward abrió la puerta, y tras la puerta estaban las chicas apunto de tocar y...

¡PUM!

Se escucharon unos quejidos. Y luego vi a Bella y Alice viendo hacia abajo.

- ¡Oh Dios Mio, Rose! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto un Emmett muy verde cuando se percato de que a quien había tumbado no era Edward.

-Humpf... Todo me da vueltas...- murmuro.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

-Ayudaria mucho que te le quitaras de encima, Emmett- le dijo Alice aguantando la risa.

Este se para inmediatamente y ayudo a Rose a sentarse en el sofá de la casa.

-¿Que rayos estabas pensando cuando saltaste?- le pregunto Bella.

-La idea era tumbar a Edward...

-Las camisas ¿Verdad?- dedujo Alice y yo asenti.- Tranquilo, Emmett... Iba a entregárselas después... Pero veo que ya hemos hecho bastante.

Dicho eso, se regreso a su apartamento y volvió con un montón de bolsas.

-Me he tomado la tarea de comprarte camisas nuevas. Ahora todas las que tienes están inservibles, seria buena idea donar esas a caridad, porque alguien mas pequeño si las podrá usar, y tu te quedas con estas- dijo Alice tendiéndole las bolsas.

Emmett estaba sin palabras.

Pero alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Disculpen?- dijo una voz grave.

Todos nos volteamos y gritamos.

-¡¿La Policia?!

* * *

><p><em>Tan Tan!<em>

_Me dicen si merezco Reviews o no._

_En el capitulo anterior se me olvido agradecerles por comentar, pero es mejor tarde que nunca ¿No?_

_Creo que este es el capitulo mas largo de la historia hasta ahora, y es la primera vez que me río con ganas mientras lo escribía!_

_La idea de que la policía apareciera me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde esta mañana... Ya veran como sigue._

_Si alguien pregunta, con que tinta pintaron a Emmett, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, la invente yo Jajajajaja!_

_Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá, y continuare escribiendo estos días._

_Reviews porfis._

_Cuidense, manejen con cuidado, no se drogen, protejanse, no se vuelvan locas, blah, blah, blah..._

_Besos._

_Patty._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer (menos el policía y su ayudante) La historia es mi creación.**

_Buenas buenas._

_Después de una ausencia de unos cuantos meses, pense en aprovechar mis dias de vagancia/vacaciones._

_Espero que lo disfruten._

_Patty_

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

De todas las personas que podían venir a llamarnos la atención por el escándalo, vino la policía… Si, la policía.

-¿Este es el apartamento núm 22?- todos asentimos- Recibimos una llamada reportando que no han dejado de hacer ruido desde la noche… ¿Eso es cierto?- volvimos a asentir.

-Jefe- apareció un muchacho de más o menos nuestra edad- le traje las donas que me dijo, ¡oh! Y también el café

-Estemm… si, gracias muchacho, buen trabajo… Bueno, y como les decía…- se me quedo mirando- ¿Puedo saber porque usted está verde?

-Digamos que no tengo muy buenos hermanos…

-… Ok… hare como si fueras normal… Ya tienen un llamado de atención… Esperemos que no se vuelva a repetir el escándalo de anoche.

-Si, señor.

Dicho esto, se dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

-Bien… Eso fue raro- dijo Rose.

-Si, pensé que nos iban a esposar o algo.

-Ay, Jasper… Si eres exagerado… Si hubiésemos matado a alguien si nos llevarían presos- dijo la duende.

-Hey, Alice… Gracias por las camisas, son más bonitas que las anteriores.

-No te preocupes. ¡Me encanta ir de compras!

**Bella POV:**

-No ha llegado la luuuuuz…- se quejo Edward, que estaba junto a los otros chicos tirado en el sofá

-Quiero ver la tele- gimió Jasper

-Quiero comeeeer- lloro Emmett

-¿No tienen cereal?

-Alice, ¿no crees que si tuviésemos cereal, ya me lo hubiese comido?

-Bueno, no se Emmett- dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra- Dime tu entonces que vas a comer.

-Puedo hacer panes.

-¡Seria estupendo, Bella!- dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie- Párate, Edward. Tienes que ir a ayudar a Bella.

-Aja- bostezo este poniéndose de pie también.

**Alice POV:**

Edward y Bella se fueron, aunque yo no estaba muy pendiente de ellos… Solo de mi Jazz… Que todavía seguía en bóxers… Eso me hacía pensar, que ya ellos estaban en confianza con nosotras, eso o eran exhibicionistas… Aunque si yo ya lo había visto desnudo, ¿Qué importaba si estaba en bóxers o vestido? Además…

-Alice… ¿Alice? ¡Alice!- grito Rose- Al fin… Creí que te había dado un ACV o algo así… Te estaba preguntando si querías el pan con jamón y queso, o con solo jamón, o solo queso… No tenemos más nada así que…

-Con jamón y queso estaría bien, gracias- dije un poco sonrojada… Digamos que estaba viendo fijamente a Jasper… Gracias a Dios, a Rosalie le dio hoy por disimular y no por hacerme pasar pena.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato de las carreras que queríamos estudiar mientras Bella y Edward terminaban los panes.

Jasper quería estudiar psicología y Emmett quería estudiar derecho… Si, es raro, de todas las carreras, la que menos me imagine que quería estudiar Emmett era derecho… Y yo, por supuesto, estudiaría diseño, algún día seria una importante diseñadora.

-Ya están listos- dijo Bella sosteniendo un plato y Edward venia atrás sosteniendo otro.

Nos sentamos en la mesa cada quien con su pan… Excepto Emmett, que tenía tres.

-Mama me acaba de enviar un mensaje- dijo Edward viendo su celular- ´´Acabo de leer en el periódico que puede que suspendan las clases en la Universidad de Londres porque un árbol cayó en los cables de electricidad de la universidad´´

- ¡Vengase hermano!- exclamo Emmett chocando las manos con Jasper.

-Ni siquiera fue porque estaba lloviendo todos estos días, sino por un árbol- dijo Bella- ¡Que suerte!

-Tenemos que ir de compras. Es muy necesario renovar armarios

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, Bella- bufe cruzando los brazos- Otra vez

-Creo que estos panes están muy buenos- dijo Emmett con los cachetes inflados de comida

-Asco, Emmett. Traga primero

-Si Señorita muy delicada adicta a las compras, como usted diga.

Y de pronto, como por arte de magia, el televisor se encendió. Nos le quedamos viendo como si fuera un alíen.

-¡Hay luz!- exclamo Emmett- Benditos sean los que vivían en la época en la que no había electricidad, porque Dios sabe que no puedo vivir sin ella.

**Edward POV**

Había llegado la luz. Suspire de alivio, sin ella el gimnasio no abriría, y Emmett se volvía un poco loco cuando no gastaba sus energías.

-Bueno, señores, creo que es hora de que nosotras nos vayamos a casa.

-Alice tiene razón- dijo Bella- Hemos pasado más tiempo aquí, que en nuestro apartamento.

-Y eso que solo nos mudamos ayer… Y Alice quiere ir de compras, deberíamos aprovechar ahora que paro de llover un poco.

_**Media hora después…**_

-Chicos,- dije- creo que deberíamos visitar a nuestros padres

-¿Me voy a quedar solo?

-Vamos, Jasper, sabes que nuestros padres te quieren como un hijo- dije.

-O incluso más que a nosotros… Edward, no quiero ir verde.

-No te queda de otra, además, no creo que nuestros padres se burlen de ti como lo harían los de la universidad. Agradece que ese árbol cayera en donde cayó para la suspensión de clases.

-Igual no quiero ir verde.

**Rosalie POV**

-No puedo creer que esa duende se siga tardando tanto en arreglarse. Y eso que solo vamos de compras.

-Tu sabes cómo es ella, Rosalie, déjala ser. Por mi, mientras más se tarde, mejor.

-¡Lista!- anuncio una muy alegre Alice- No vamos a comprar demasiado, solo algunas botas y abrigos, está lloviendo más de lo que es normal y hay que adaptarse a las condiciones.

-Ya tenemos botas y abrigos, Alice. Las tres tenemos, y nos podemos prestar ropa… Sabes que esta salida no es necesaria.

-Vamos, Bella… Necesitamos más botas y abrigos, y camisas cálidas, algunos gorros…

Lo que paso el resto del día no fue muy especial… Caminar horas de tienda en tienda, con Alice pasándonos ropa a Bella y a mí. Lo típico.

**Bella POV**

Nos sentamos en una cafetería a tomarnos algo, estaba exhausta, esta sesiones intensivas de compras me agotaban, lo único que me aliviaba era pensar que en poco tiempo empezaríamos clases, y las sesiones serian menos seguidas.

-Y entonces ¿Qué creen?

-¿Qué creemos de que, Alice?- pregunto Rose.

-De los chicos… Sé que nunca habíamos tenido tanta confianza con alguien, y menos con hombres… En especial a los que conocemos desde hace cuatro días más o menos.

- Es tan extraño el nivel de confianza- dije- De ambos lados… Ellos deben extrañarse también, quiero decir, incluso nos dejaron las llaves de su apartamento después del primer día que nos conocieron.

-¿Cómo que les dejaron las llaves?

-Para la broma que le jugamos a Emmett- confeso Alice- No te comentamos nada porque sabíamos que no estarías de acuerdo.

-Me conocen bien… Aunque fue un a broma bien planeada, no hace falta preguntar quien la ingenio. Y le doy toda la razón a Bella, es increíble la confianza que ya le tenemos… Quiero decir, es tipo película… Lo que me preocupa es que esto es la vida real.

-Ohh- se quejo Alice- Vamos con el drama. Simplemente nos llevamos bien ¿Es tan difícil creer que simplemente nos topamos con personas sinceras con las cuales tenemos un extraño vinculo de amistad? No importa que hayan pasado dos días, ¡o tres meses! Ellos son buenas personas, no dudo de ello, si hubiese algo extraño estoy segura de que lo hubiésemos notado.

-Alice tiene un poco de razón- dije- Esa forma de ser que ellos tienen no se fije, o eso digo yo… Y aunque es extraño que nos tratemos como si nos conociéramos de años, es así… Y ya no podemos hacer nada, y dudo mucho que queramos hacer algo. Nos caemos bien.

-Cierto- confeso Rose- Además, las chispas entre Alice y el rubio…

-¡Oh, Vamos! ¿Tu qué vas a decir? Chica Barbie con Chico Oso, o mejor, con chico Hulk.

Yo solo me reí, no quería que se metieran conmigo… Y esto era solo bromeando, era muy temprano para ponernos a hablar sobre relaciones y esas cosas. Hasta ahora, solo un grupo de amigos.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Tenia anotado en un cuaderno multiusos unas cuantas ideas que tengo para este fic, asi que hay unos cuantos capítulos en camino. No me comprometo a subir cada cierto tiempo ya que, verán, soy un poco deespalomada y se me olvida... Acepto reclamos en forma de review :D._

_Disculpen la demora si existe alguien que, por casualidades de la vida, este siguiendo la historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, que lo tenia a medio acabar desde unos meses atrás._

_Todos los reviews recibidos, leídos y agradecidos._

_Besos,_

_Patty 3_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es mía.**

_Hola!_

_Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, de madrugada, pero aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten._

_Patty._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

-¡Muchachos!- se alegró Esme- No sabía que venían, que agradable sorpresa. ¡Carlisle, ven a ver!

-Hola mama- dijo Edward

-Hola mama-dijo Emmett- Te trajimos a tu hijo favorito.

-¡Jasper! Ya veo… Tenias tiempo que no pasabas por aquí ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-De vacaciones aun- dije mientras la abrazaba. Edward, Emmett y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños, y Esme era como una segunda madre para mí.

-Hijos, que alegría verlos por aquí- dijo Carlisle mientras se asomaba por la puerta- Pasen de una vez, no se queden allá afuera. Su madre preparo la comida.

El resto de la tarde fue comentando lo sucedido en los pasados días, Edward y Emmett no visitaban a sus padres desde hace dos semanas, y yo desde más tiempo.

-¿Se van a quedar a dormir?

-No, mama. Se nos olvidó traer ropa, Emmett se acordó en el camino.

-Pero creo que aquí tienen ropa- comento Carlisle- Cuando se mudaron dejaron algunas cosas "innecesarias".

-Carlisle tiene razón- dije- Hasta yo deje algo de ropa… Como solía quedarme aquí tan seguido.

-Entonces supongo que nos quedamos esta noche.

**Emmett POV**

Cuando papá dijo "cosas innecesarias" se refería a pantalones de ositos y camisas con muñequitos que usábamos cuando estábamos en la secundaria… Obviamente no queríamos que en la universidad vieran cosas como esas, y aunque la mayoría eran pijamas, uno nunca sabe.

-¿No extrañas tu cuarto?- le pregunte a Edward.

-Claro, viví en él durante dieciocho casi diecinueve años.

-¿Melancólico, Emmett?

-Cállate, Jasper. Tú eres el de las emociones, solo comentaba…

Me acorde de la cara de mama cuando vio a su hijo verde… Me sorprendió que ninguno de los dos lo notara cuando me vieron, era comprensible ya que cuando estaba afuera tenia puesta una chaqueta con capucha, así que no se me veía mucha piel… Pero cuando me la quite…

_FlashBack:_

_-¡Oh mi Dios!- exclamo mamá._

_-Hijo ¿Qué te sucedió?_

_-Pregúntenle a Jasper y Edward… Ellos podrán contarle la historia con más detalles que yo._

_-Podemos explicarlo, Esme…- salto el normalmente pacifico Jasper- Su hijo tiene parte de la culpa._

_-¿Cómo te atreves? Mi pequeño despiste no era digno de esta monstruosidad que me hicieron, exagerados. Debe ser que nadie te había visto desnudo._

_-Eso no justifica, sabes que me hiciste pasar la vergüenza más grande de todas…_

_Fin del FlashBack…_

Y así fue como terminamos contándole toda la historia a mama y papa sobre estos últimos días, eso incluía a las chicas por supuesto… Debo admitir que mama se mostró un poco sorprendida al saber que ya confiábamos en ella como para dejarles nuestra llave… Aunque ese no fui yo, pero lo hubiese hecho si fuera el caso.

-¿Tienen sueño?- pregunto Jasper.

-Ni un poco… Son apenas las 8y15… Edward ¿Todavía tienes el Xbox?

**Edward POV**

Creo que jugamos Xbox hasta pasadas las 12, como los no tan viejos tiempos. Jasper se fue al cuarto de invitados, que prácticamente era suyo, y Emmett y yo a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

…

-_Edward Edward Edward Edward- _se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Que quieres, Emmett?

- _Ábreme_

- ¿Estas loco? Son las ocho de la mañana- me queje viendo mi reloj.

- _Hoy es un día inusualmente soleado. ¡Vamos a jugar como lo hacíamos antes! Todavía tenemos los bates en la cochera._

Me pare y abrí la puerta viendo con un poco de odio al que llamaba hermano.

-¿Realmente tenemos que ir a esta hora?

-Sabes que puede comenzar a llover en cualquier momento. No estamos en el centro, pero sigue siendo Londres, lo sabes.

-Dame un minuto… Puedo matar a alguien con este aliento a tigre que tengo.

_10 minutos después…_

Cuando baje las escaleras, vi a un Jasper sentado en la sala con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-¿También te tumbaron de la cama?

-Emmett con su hiperactividad… Yo sabía que no llevarlo ayer al gimnasio tendría sus consecuencias.

-Papá va- dijo Emmett saliendo de la nada- Y creo que mama también… No somos muchos, pero ya nos las arreglaremos para jugar unas horas.

-¿Y esas caras largas?- pregunto papá saliendo de la cocina con su taza de café matutina- Acostarse tarde y pararse temprano no es buena combinación ¿Cierto?

-Cierto- dije- ¿Mamá viene?

- Si, se está alistando… Emmett la saco del jardín diciendo que era un día demasiado hermoso como para no ir a jugar.

-Es cierto ¡Es un muy buen día!

-Buenos días, muchachos. Espero que hayan dormido bien.

-Excelente, Esme. Gracias por dejarme quedar.

-Jasper, no tienes nuestro apellido porque tienes padres… Te quedas aquí desde que tenías como 7 años, sabes que ese es técnicamente tu cuarto y que puedes venir cuando quieras.

Jasper tenía unos muy buenos modales, y a pesar de que había dormido aquí casi tantas veces como en su propia casa, cada vez que se quedaba, le dabas las gracias a mis padres.

-Vamos, chicos.- dijo papá- Emmett ya monto las cosas en el Jepp.

**Alice POV**

-Creo que es la primera que dormimos sin alborotos desde que estamos aquí- les comente a las chicas cuando las encontré en la cocina preparando el desayuno… Casi almuerzo, ya que eran las 11y30.

-Nos mudamos anteayer… Pero tienes razón… Dormí como una bebe, espero no haber roncado.

-No te preocupes, Rose- le dijo Bella- Si hubieses roncado, se escucharía por todo el apartamento.

-¡O vamos! No exageres… He escuchado ronquidos más fuertes.

-El único que he escuchado roncando más fuerte que tu, es el papá de Bella.

-Yo solo ronco así cuando me paso de tragos, lo saben… Nunca me ha gustado ese pequeño detalle.

- No te preocupes- la tranquilizo Bella- Todos tenemos algo, yo soy torpe y Alice hiperactiva. Roncar no es nada al lado de eso.

-Bueno bueno… Fuera de eso- dije- ¿Qué están preparando mis amigas favoritas de desayuno-almuerzo?

-Nada especial- dijo Rose- solo huevos fritos con pan.

-Nos vamos a poner como vacas si seguimos comiendo frituras.

-Tranquilízate, Alice. No le echamos un litro de aceite.

Nos sentamos a comer viendo la televisión.

-Oigan… Ni siquiera les hemos escrito a nuestros padres para decirles nada.

-Cierto, Bella… Ni siquiera sé donde deje mi celular ¿Lo deje ayer en tu cuarto?

-No lo creo- dijo Rose- Lo hubiese visto… Solo tengo el mío.

-Lo habré dejado en el sillón o algo… Ahorita lo busco.

**Bella POV**

Cuando encendí mi teléfono, que llevaba sin carga desde que se fue la luz más o menos, tenía como 5 llamadas perdidas de mi mamá, me había dejado unos mensajes de voz preguntando que si habíamos llegado bien, que como pasamos nuestra primera noche, y que la llamara en cuanto escuchara los mensajes.

-¿Mama?

-_Hija, al fin…Me extrañó que no llamaras._

- Si, lo siento… Me había quedado sin batería.

-_Escuche que suspendieron las clases, una cosa de un árbol que cayó por las lluvias…_

_-_No hay electricidad en la universidad y empezamos la semana próxima.

-¿_Van a venir?.. Tu padre te manda saludos._

_-_Dile que igual… No creo, aun nos quedan unas cosas por desempacar… Es mejor terminar todo de una vez, para que cuando comencemos clases ya todo esté listo.

-_Me alegro de que todo esté bien, hija. Te quiero mucho._

_-_Yo también, mamá.

Colgué el teléfono, y cuando miré alrededor, todo era un pequeño desastre… Había cajas por doquier, las bolsas de compras de ayer, algunos muebles no estaban como los queríamos… Había muchas cosas en las que trabajar.

**Rosalie POV**

Le mande un mensaje de texto a mi mamá, diciéndole que todo estaba perfecto… No la llamé, porque ella trabaja en bienes raíces y podía estar atendiendo a alguien, de hecho, fue ella quien consiguió este apartamento para nosotras. Luego llame a mi padre, que estaba de vacaciones en el trabajo… Le comente las cosas más relevantes, el algunas cosas de cómo casi se cae de la escalera cuando cambiaba un bombillo, conversamos un par de minutos y nos despedimos.

-¡Chicas!- grite desde mi habitación- creo que en la noche deberíamos salir a un pub o algo.

-Tienes razón- dijo Alice asomándose en la puerta- Conocer gente y esas cosas…

-¡Esta noche entonces!- grito Bella desde la sala.

_4 horas después…_

-¡No puedo creer la cantidad de ropa que tengo! Agota acomodarla toda en el closet.

-Agradece que tienes ropa, Rose. Y una amiga con excelente sentido del gusto.

-Si si, Alice. Lo que digas… Bella ¿Terminaste con tus cosas?

-Casi- apareció por el pasillo- me quedan unas que otras cajas por acomodar, pero no mucho.

-Creo que deberíamos ir arreglándonos- ordeno Alice- ¡Vamos! Muévanse, muévanse.

**Emmett POV**

-Hoy fue un muy buen día… ¿O no lo creen?

-Claro, Emmett. Sobre todo contigo despertándonos temprano- bufo Edward.

Ya estábamos camino de regreso a casa, duchaditos y vestiditos con las mismas ropas de ayer.

-Deberíamos salir esta noche- sugerí- Hace ya un tiempo que no salimos…

-Tengo sueño- dijo Jasper.

-Vamos, hermano. ¡Eres joven! Vive la vida, sal, disfruta, emborráchate, nosotros estaremos allí para cargarte de regreso a casa. Mañana será un día de puro dormir. Se los prometo.

-De acuerdo, Emmett. Pero sin volvernos locos… Ya sabes lo que paso la última vez.

-Jasper, ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo que paso la última vez- me reí.

-Nos sacaron casi a patadas del pub- dijo Edward- Digamos que nos pasamos un poco con el tequila…

**Edward POV**

Mientras miraba a Emmett recordé…

-Emmett… ¿No te molesta ir verde?

-¡Royos!.. Lo había olvidado. Simplemente no vayamos a uno con mucha luces, y si hay, que sean de colores.

Me reí mientras imaginaba a Emmett tratando de contarle a cualquiera que le preguntara porque estaba verde.

-¿Deberíamos invitar a las chicas?- pregunto Jasper- Solo pregunto…

-Les podemos comentar a ver si quieren ir con nosotros- le dije- No sabemos si tienen otros planes.

-¡Y hemos llegado!-grito Emmett- Ya nos bañamos, pero tenemos que cambiarnos… Me siento raro0 usando la ropa de ayer, como si el día no hubiese pasado…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Edward tiene razón… No tiene sentido.

-Olvídenlo…- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos- Ustedes siempre tan poco imaginativos.

**Rosalie POV**

-Auch, Alice… Me jalas el cabello.

-Tranquila, Bella… Fue solo un tironcito.

Sonó el timbre. Me puse de pie para abrir la puerta.

-Hola, Rose- dijo un Emmett verde.

-Hola, Emmett. Chicos… ¿Cómo han estado?

-Muy bien…-dijo Emmett- Mira, nos preguntábamos si querrían ir con nosotros esta noche, vamos a un pub, ya sabes…

-¡Claro! No creo que haya algún problema… Teníamos pensado salir dentro de un rato.

-Excelente- dijo Edward- Les tocamos la puerta como a las 8.

-Nos vemos entonces- sonreí y cerré la puerta, esperando escuchar los pasos de ellos alejándose hasta que cerraron su puerta, entonces corrí al cuarto- Vamos a salir con los chicos.

-¿Con que chicos?- preguntó Alice.

-¿De qué otros chicos de este planeta estaré hablando, Alice? Acaban de preguntarme si queríamos salir con ellos a un pub o algo, y les dije que no había problema.

-Así mejor- dijo Bells- Ellos sabrán de un buen sitio… No sé si recuerdan esa vez que salimos, y terminamos en un pub de mala muerta, con miedo a ser violadas.

-Si…-rió Alice- Fue épico, Bella casi va a terapia después de eso.

-Alice, si exageras. Tocan la puerta como a las 8, así que todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo.- les dije mientras terminábamos de acomodarnos.

* * *

><p><em>Hi<em>_people__!_

_Siento que puse un * en alguna parte, pero ahora no lo encuentro... __Asi__ que si alguien lo ve, díganme __porfis__._

_Espero que les gustara, como siempre, hecho con cariño y amor. Confío en recibir muchos __reviews__ de su parte :)_

_Besos,_

_Patty__._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de S.M, solo la historia es de mi creación :D**

_Holaaa!_

_He vuelto con otro cap. Disfrutenlo!_

_Nos leemos abajo,_

_Patty_

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Terminamos de cambiarnos a eso de diez para las 8… No nos íbamos a dejar la misma ropa de ayer, así que nos cambiamos.

-¿A cuál vamos a ir?- me preguntó Jasper cuando llegue a la sala.

-No sé, le preguntamos a las chicas si quieren ir a uno en específico o decidimos en el camino.

Repasamos si íbamos bien; perfume, reloj, monedero, identificación; mi mamá suele bromear diciendo que los hombres somos más maniáticos a la hora de acomodarnos para salir que las mujeres… Puede que tenga razón. Emmett apareció por el pasillo terminando de abotonarse la camisa

-¿Vamos?- preguntó.

-Hay que ver lo serio que te pones cuando vas a salir de noche- bromeó Jasper.

-Tonterías… ¿Saben a cual vamos?

-Decidimos en el camino con las chicas- le dije.

Salimos de nuestro apartamento, cerrando con llave y todo eso, y tocamos la puerta del de ellas.

-_¡Ya vamos!- _grito Alice.

Abrieron la puerta y… ¡Wau! Estaban hermosas, sencillas, pero hermosas. Creo que las caras que pusimos los tres fue un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo?... No normal era la mejor forma de describirnos.

-Chicas, se ven hermosas- dijo Emmett, a lo que Jasper y yo asentimos.

-Gracias- respondieron al unísono.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Jasper haciendo un gesto hacia las escaleras.

Nos montamos en el Jepp de Emmett, que era donde cabíamos todos.

-¿Quieren ir a un pub en específico?- pregunté.

-No- dijo Bella- De hecho esperábamos que ustedes supieran de un buen lugar.

-Entonces las llevaremos al mejor- dijo Emmett- Allí va mucha gente de la universidad, nos lo recomendó un amigo, y una vez fuimos. Es muy bueno.

-Para allá, entonces- dijo Rosalie.

**Bella POV**

Los chicos nos entretuvieron contando la reacción de sus padres al descubrir que Emmett estaba verde. No tardamos mucho en llegar realmente, no había mucho volumen de carros y tampoco estaba tan lejos. Emmett buscó un lugar cerca de la entrada donde poder estacionarse, y nos bajamos.

-Es más un club, que un pub- dijo Edward- pero hay lugares para sentarse y hablar, si no quieren estar de pie todo el tiempo.

Las tres asentimos mientras leía en la entrada "Fabric"

-Escuché que era un poco caro- comentó Alice.

-Porque es de los buenos- dijo Jasper- Pero no se preocupen, hoy nosotros invitamos.

Pasamos la entrada y caminamos por unos pasillos hasta la sala principal de la disco. Nuestra reacción fue quedarnos con la boca abierta, la música te envolvía, la gente bailaba "moderadamente" debido a la hora y la mayoría no estaban tomados… Era increíble, había un montón de gente, y seguían llegando. El lugar era enorme.

-Es increíble- dije, aunque dudaba que alguien escuchara.

-Vamos a la barra- dijo Edward en mi oído.

Agarre su mano y la de Alice, ella la de Jasper, este a Rose y ella a Emmett, formando una gran cadena humana… Aunque admito que debíamos vernos extraños, pero era eso o arriesgarnos a perdernos en club que no conocíamos.

Llegamos a la barra abriéndonos paso en la "poca" gente que había.

-¿QUÉ QUIEREN?- grito Emmett.

-LO QUE USTEDES PIDAN- respondió Rose.

Dos barman nos entregaron nuestros tragos, que prepararon con maestría. No sé de que eran, o como se llamaban, pero estaban muy buenos.

-GRACIAS A LAS LEYES QUE NO TENEMOS QUE ESPERAR A TENER 21- dijo Alice, a lo que todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

**Alice POV**

La música era excelente, me había enamorado del club estando tan solo unos minutos allí.

-SI ALGUIEN SE PIERDE- informo Jazz- NUESTRO PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO ES DONDE ESTAN LOS SILLONES- señalo una parte del club, todos asentimos. Si seguía llegando gente, pronto sería fácil empezar a luchar para vernos entre la multitud, en especial si nos separábamos.

Edward empezó a hablar con Bella y Rose saco a Emmett a bailar, ella no creía en eso de que los hombres debían dar el primer paso.

Una chica iba pasando alegremente con su trago técnicamente lleno, y un chico que iba apresurado gritando un nombre de manera inaudible, choco contra ella y… Bueno, lo demás es el típico derramamiento de bebida sobre otra persona, ella pide disculpas como si hubiese matado a su perro y él lo único que hace es mirar su ahora arruinada ropa.

Jasper y yo nos miramos las caras y comenzamos a reír.

-Vaya manera de comenzar la noche- me dijo

-Ya se la arruinó, esta empapado.

-Una vez le ocurrió eso a Emmett, pero no le importó y siguió de fiesta.

Reí imaginándome a un Emmett oliendo exageradamente a Alcohol

-Escuché que "Heaven" también es bueno- le comenté.

-Lo es- me dijo riendo- si eres gay.

-¡Ohh!- exclamé para luego estallar en risas.

-¿Bailamos?

-Claro- dije tomando un sorbo de mi trago.

**Edward POV**

-¿Entonces entraron a un bar gay?- le pregunté atónito.

-¡Si!- dijo Bella tapándose la cara- Fue rarísimo, ellos nos miraban como si fuéramos aliens.

-Tremendo regalo de cumpleaños para Alice- reí- A nosotros el mes pasado nos confundieron con striptease para una fiesta de despedida de soltera.

Estalló en risas. La verdad es que fue bastante vergonzoso aclarar que nosotros no éramos eso.

-¿Edward?- preguntó una irritante pero a la vez conocida voz.

Puse cara de dolor y me di la vuelta.

-Hola, Jessica.

**Emmett POV**

-Demonios- dije cuando voltee a ver donde estaban los demás.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Rose.

-Es que acabo de ver a alguien- se me quedo viendo interrogante- Es una acosadora de Edward, está obsesionada con el cómo desde 5to grado.

-¿Qué tiene que este aquí?

-Veras. Nada bueno pasa cuando Jessica ve a Edward con una chica, y Bella esta con el… La chica es una fiera.

-Vamos por si acaso.

**Alice POV**

-¿Quieres otro trago?- preguntó Jasper.

-Claro

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la barra Jasper se detuvo de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Está aquí.

-¿Quién?- le pregunté- por la cara que pusiste juraría que es tu ex.

-No- rio- es Jessica, la acosadora de Edward. Es una loca.

-¡Oh Vamos!- reí- No creo que muerda.

-No a nosotros… Pero si a Bella.

-¿Cómo que si a Bella?

-Cuando te digo acosadora, es que es hasta celosa cuando Edward anda con una chica… Él le tiene miedo.

En ese momento empecé a preocuparme… La gente enloquece con unos tragos de más, y si esta chica era tan maniática, lo mejor sería alejarla.

El club estaba un poco mas lleno ahora, sobre todo en la barra, y nos costó un poco mas pasar hacia donde estaban Edward y Bella.

Cuando nos estábamos acercando vimos a Rose y Emmett, que al parecer, también habían visto a la susodicha.

* * *

><p><em>Helloooow!<em>

_Hoy no tuve clases, y tenia este capitulo desde hace un tiempo, le faltaban unos detallitos y ya... Espero que lo disfruten, ¡Y que comenten! Eso lo anima mucho a uno._

_Acepto recomendaciones, reclamos, felicitaciones, halagos, etc..._

_Besos,_

_Patty_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es salida de mi cabeza.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

-Hola, Jessica

No pase por alto la cara de mortificación y la voz tensa de Edward cuando se dio la vuelta para saludar a la muchacha que se nos había acercado

-¡Eddie! Te he extrañado tanto, no tienes ni idea- dijo Jessica con lo que a mi parecer era bastante entusiasmo… Tal vez era su novia o algo por el estilo, aunque en realidad el no mostraba demasiada alegría por verla.- Oh, y tu eres…

-Bella, un placer- dije extendiéndole la mano, que muy descaradamente dejó colgando viéndola como si le ofrecieran probar algo que no sabia identificar. Edward me vio con cara de disculpa mientras abría la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento apareció una sombra gigante a nuestro lado.

-Jessica- dijo un Emmett con una sonrisa muy plástica- Parece que solo fue ayer la última vez que te vimos.

-¡Emmett, que alegría! En realidad, han pasado nueve semana desde que nos vimos en la fiesta de Tanya. Eddie estaba allí también- comento viendo a Edward de una forma un poco intensa, a quien no parecía gustarle mucho el apodo- ¿Bella es tu prima, Eddie?

-No, ella es…

-¿Tu sobrina quizás?

-Yo no tengo hijos, Jessica- dijo Emmett

-Entonces ella es…

-Una muy, muy buena amiga de Edward. Si sabes a los que me refiero- insinuó una muy entrometida Rose. Sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza ¡Si apenas nos conocíamos! Mire a Edward de reojo que parecía una estatua viendo a Jessica cautelosamente.

-Una amiga… ya veo- parecía que la palabra "amiga" tenía un sabor desagradable para ella, algo parecía haber cambiado en su cara, ahora parecía una máscara - Una muy buena. ¿Eddie te ha dicho quién soy yo?

-La verdad es que yo…

-Lo cierto es que no- dijo Alice que aparentemente había escuchado todo y repitiendo sus mismas palabras le preguntó- ¿Eres su prima?

-Yo soy una amiga, también una muy buena. De hecho, la mejor ¿No es así Eddie?

-¿Dónde está Newton, tu novio?- evadió no muy sutilmente la pregunta pegándose más a mi

-No vino hoy… Espero que no se consiga una muy buena amiga mientras lo dejo solo ¿Debo preocuparme de que no le pongas las garras encima, Bella?

-¿Disculpa?- exclame- Creo que…

-¿O debería llamar a la perrera para estar tranquila?

Luego todo sucedió muy lento. Parecía más una película que una escena de la vida real, las luces y la música del club hacían que todo se viera muy surrealista. Jasper, el cual tenía una bebida en su mano, se vio despojado de esta por una Alice que parecía un pequeño demonio. Inmediatamente todos vimos lo que iba a suceder, pero ya era tarde

-A la única que oigo ladrar aquí es a ti- dijo justo antes de vaciar la bebida sobre ella, hielo incluido. De alguna forma Alice se las arregló para que su cantarina voz se escuchara por sobre la música causando que las personas que estaban cerca pusieran su atención en nosotros.

Jasper tiró del brazo de Alice para sujetarla antes de que hiciera algo peor. Jessica se quedo paralizada una fracción de segundo para luego lanzarse hacia Alice, pero Rose la agarro de un mechón de cabello para evitar que llegara a ella y antes de que estas empezaran una pelea seria, Emmett sujetó a Rose por la cintura y le quitó el mechón de la mano al mismo tiempo que un guardia de seguridad agarraba a Jessica.

**Edward POV**

Sabía que nos echarían desde el instante en el que vi la camisa con la palabra _Seguridad _y la cabeza rapada del vigilante que agarró a Jessica antes de que yo lo hiciera. Rose parecía una fiera controlada, fulminando a Jessica con una mirada que espantaría a cualquiera y Jasper ya había soltado a Alice que estaba parada a su lado con los brazos cruzados. Bella se había movido sin que yo me diera cuenta más al centro del altercado.

Sin hacerse esperar llegaron unos cinco hombres de seguridad más y sin mediar palabra nos empezaron a escoltar hacia la salida, sujete el brazo de Bella para no perderla en la multitud. Al salir todos, el vigilante soltó a Jessica, se dieron media vuelta y volvieron a entrar, dejándonos solos con los hombres que cuidaban las puertas.

Jessica nos miró a todos con rabia

-Esto no se queda así- dijo antes de irse por la calle.

Nosotros la observamos hasta que se subió en su carro y se marchó

-Bueno, tienen una seguridad muy eficiente en este sitio- comentó Emmett rompiendo el silencio

-Lo siento, chicos. Arruiné la noche antes de que la diversión comenzara… Me deje llevar.

-Alice, si no lo hubieras hecho tú te aseguro que yo lo hubiese hecho- dijo Rose- Esa chica tiene un serio problema contigo, Edward.

-¿Quién es ella de todas formas?- pregunto Bella- Todos parecían saber de que iba, menos yo. Y el comentario de que yo era una muy buena amiga estuvo muy fuera de lugar, Rose

-Lo sé, Bells. Pero no pensé que fuera una loca perdida y que empezara a insunuar que ibas a ir tras su novio… ¿Ella fue tu novia?

-No, ella me ha acosado desde la escuela… Tiene alguna clase de obsesión y piensa que nosotros tenemos algo y que vamos a terminar juntos. No sé cuál es su problema- dije con un estremecimiento.

-Esta loca de atar, literal- aseguro Emmett- Y con lo que acaba de pasar esperemos no encontrárnosla jamás.

-No se sabe de qué será capaz- comento Jasper- Parecía bastante desquiciada, más incluso que en la fiesta de Tanya.

-¿Qué pasó en la fiesta de Tanya?

-¿Que no paso en la fiesta de Tanya?- insinuó Emmett con un movimiento de cejas- Fue una locura, había chicas hasta el techo y muy buena música. El ambiente se daba para, tu sabes- Sonrió- Y como nuestro combo dinámico no es precisamente para predicar la palabra del Señor…

-El punto- interrumpí antes de que diera detalles más específicos- es que Jessica me vio con una chica…

-Mientras…

-Emmett…- le advertí- Ella nos vio…

-¿Con cual chica de esa noche fue que te vio?

-Con ninguna con las que tú estabas. Para ya. Ella nos vio y montó un espectáculo gritando cosas acerca de ser traicionada y de que una mujer no debería presenciar esa clase de cosas…

-Y no olvides que desconectó al DJ- agregó Jasper.

-Desconecto el DJ- dije meneando la cabeza, aún sin creérmelo.

-Deberías pedir una orden de alejamiento- sugirió Alice.

-No puede, ella no lo acosa en el sentido legal de la palabra… Ella solo se desquicia cuando lo ve con otra mujer que no sea su familia, pero no lo persigue- aclaró Jasper.

-No que lo sepan

-Bella tiene razón- coincidió Rose- Parece trastornada… Esperemos que no.

-Bueno… no vamos a hacer nada aquí parados frente a un club al que no nos van a dejar entrar. Y apenas son las 10 ¿Quién quiere comer? Yo invito dado que fue mi culpa.

-Mía también, Alice. Yo le jalé el cabello, así que yo también invito.

-Yo también invito porque todo empezó porque ella me vió

-Si bueno- dijo Emmett riendo- Invitamos todos porque respiramos cerca de ella. Vamos chicas, no vamos a dejar que ustedes nos inviten a comer.

-Exacto, nosotros somos los encargados de mostrarles la ciudad a ustedes.

-Tienen razón- dije- Además, ningún lugar estará abierto, excepto quizá el McDonalds de 24 horas

-Entonces cocinaremos algo para ustedes cuando estemos en casa- sugirió Bella.

-Le podemos dar una vuelta por la ciudad mientras vamos a un supermercado

Cuando los chicos nos pusimos de acuerdo en que ruta tomar para pasar por las calles más famosas de Londres, y prácticamente ir a un supermercado que no nos quedaba precisamente cerca, nos subimos al Jeep y nos alejamos de _Fabric._

* * *

><p><em>Hellow (English Accent)<em>

_Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí estoy cumpliendo lo que dije en mi perfil... Tratando de reivindicarme después de un año sin señales de vida. Me estoy cayendo del sueño, me vino un golpe de inspiración y hoy me levante a las 4y45am, mañana también me tengo que despertar temprano, pero vale la pena aprovechar esta inspiración repentina, que sospechosamente siempre viene en la noche_

_Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado diciendo que siga el fic :*_

_Besos,_

_Patty _

_PD: Espero opiniones ;D_


End file.
